Republic of Heaven
by Minizaya
Summary: Shizaya, one-shot. Dedicated to 'MistressKiko'and ATWR. Izaya doesn't want to live without Shizuo.


**Notes:**_ This was written for Kiko-sama. _Yesterday she published the Epilogue of "All the Wrong Reasons". The ending was awesome. And I don't remember the last time I cried so hard. After finishing it, I started to randomly burst out in tears. Since I already knew I wasn't going to sleep last night, I decided to write something. Anything. It was totally spontaneous; I didn't even re-read it.  
Anyways... I just want to give her a token of appreciation.  
Thank you, you're amazing.

This was published on the Kink Meme, but then I decided to put it here too. ~

**Ps**: The title was extracted from my favorite trilogy ever. I'm sure that anyone who read it will understand why. ****

* * *

_  
It was a very cold night, that's for sure. Since he was gone, everything was a mess, including himself. He cursed himself for taking so long to admit his feelings to him. He cursed for not spending enough time with him, even though he knew that it was never enough._

The brunet woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed the pillow beside his head, sobbing lowly. He could feel his heart drowning in sadness. If he was going to feel this, he would rather never have loved anybody. He'd rather keep loving all humans, like he claimed he did. If Shizuo never showed him what love was, he would never miss it.

But he shrugged off this thought. Because he felt in heaven when he was holding hands with him; he loved his smile, he loved his chuckles, he learnt to love his angry face, everything. And for once in his life, Izaya wished that he would never want to live forever. Ever. Not if people he cared about kept dying around him. He wouldn't stand living any more second without the one he loves. They both knew it was going to happen. Sooner or later, Shizuo's body would break down. It would degenerate. But both of them tried to keep their minds off it.

Suddenly, he felt something warm. Very warm so he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the debt collector's chocolate eyes.

"Izaya? You're alright?"

Now, the informant broke down in tears, hugging him, pressing his face against that broad chest and felt his slim body being hugged back. Shizuo caressed his hair, his voice sounding worried.

"Hey… C'mon, tell me what's wrong." Izaya raised his head, claiming he blond's lips into a clumsy kiss. Shizuo kissed back, cautiously. Izaya broke the kiss soon after, since he couldn't even breathe right.

"S-Shizu-chan… Promise me we'll die together." He muttered, sobbing nonstop. Shizuo fell silent, stroking his black locks while deciding how to word it.

"Izaya… I can't promise that. I'll die when I have to. And you too. I don't want you to cling to me so much. If I die first, I want you to move on. I want you to be happy."

"No, Shizu-chan." He raised one of his hands, wiping of the trail of unstoppable tears. Then he used his arms as support, half sitting down, half laying. "Now that I know how it feels to be with you, I can't possibly live without it." Shizuo mimicked his movement, his gaze fixed on Izaya. The brunet grabbed the blanket, pushing it over him; It was cold and they were both naked, after all.

"Why are you thinking about this all the sudden?"

"I had a nightmare… And I was alone."

After a few seconds in silence, Shizuo hugged him again. "Izaya… I know you don't believe this, but I do. I think everyone has a reason for living; my reason was to find you, hate you and then love you. See? I never achieved anything big in my life. And I don't mean to because loving you is more enough."

Izaya didn't have the strength to say anything anymore so Shizuo went on. "And I believe I've come to this world to meet you. To learn about you… And for taking you as mine. From now on, we'll always have each other. If there is life after death, we'll be together, but I want you to enjoy this earthly life first. I'll be waiting for you.

Maybe we'll be reborn in a different time. Different places and bodies. But we'll find each other again and again. I promise you, I'll always love you."

Izaya was crying more and more, but Shizuo kissed all his tears away.

"And if there is nothing after death... 

We'll just create our own world."


End file.
